Singing from the Heart
by ifRaNNyCHeSKa
Summary: Shane had taken the lie too far, but then he heard AND saw the girl with the voice. In this story, Mitchie, Shane, and their friends get back at Tess MAJORLY. Smitchie, Jella, Saitlyn, and Nate/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so wish me good luck! This was after the whole Beach Jam scene and after Tess heard Shane and Brown talking about the song.

* * *

Summary: What if Shane had taken the lying thing too far? What if Tess used the opportunity to use Mitchie's song against her? Shane heard the girl with the voice sing again, but this time, he saw her face.

* * *

Mitchie had been crying her eyes out for about 3 days now. It was a good thing that she had her closest friend, Caitlyn, and her mom there for her. Unfortunately, today wasn't going well already. "Mitchie, sweetie, you have to get up now. We have to go prepare breakfast." Mitchie just groaned and threw her pillow over her head. "Fine," she mumbled. Caitlyn and Connie smiled and left.

Mitchie got up and put on a red t-shirt and dark skinny jeans. She brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, and put on her make-up. She quickly put on her boots and ran to the kitchen. On the way there, nearly everyone glared at her. People snickered and others teased. "I'm not a liar! I just acted like I was rich!" one kid mocked as she walked by. Mitchie felt tears in her eyes but she was determined to not let them fall. She ran in the other direction, but crashed into someone.

"Sorry," Mitchie said quietly as she got up. As she was getting up, she looked up and noticed that she had crashed into Shane Gray. THE Shane Gray. The Shane Gray she had fallen in love with. The Shane Gray that hated her. "Great. Now I have to burn my shirt because you touched it. Thanks a lot," with that, Shane trudged away angrily. Mitchie sighed and stalked her way over to the kitchen. "Hey, sweetie. Just finish cooking the eggs and you and Caitlyn can go." "Kay," was all she replied.

As soon as she and Caitlyn finished, they went to a table with Lola, Sander, and Barron. "Hey guys," Caitlyn and Mitchie said simultaneously (a/n that's a BIG word). "Sup?" "Hey" "Morning," were their replies. It was silent at the table as everyone ate. They heard the bell ring so they threw their trays away and went to class. Mitchie's first class was singing.

She went to the classroom/cabin (a/n I don't know what to call it.) and took a seat. Shane and Brown walked into the room, Shane looking very angry. Brown said happily, "Alright, since Final Jam is coming up, let's hear what I have to look forward to. First up, we have Lola!" She sang **What It Takes**, the song for Open-mic Jam. Everyone, except for Tess of course, clapped and cheered. "Next up," he paused for 'dramatic' effect, "we have Miss Tess Tyler." She smiled and took a deep breath.

"This is real. This is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let the light. Shine on me…"

She stopped and smiled, feeling proud of herself. Mitchie nearly fell out of her seat and choked. Shane dropped his cell phone and his jaw dropped to the floor. "THAT'S THE SONG!" he exclaimed surprised. Tess smiled and looked over at Mitchie. Mitchie was really freaked out at that point. That was _her_ song, not Tess'. WAIT! If that was Shane's song, then tI'm the girl with the voice!

Mitchie shot up and ran out of the room. Brown looked at her as she left, a concerned look on his face. He looked at Caitlyn and nodded, as permission that she could go find her best friend. Shane was too busy to notice since he was with the 'girl of his dreams.'

"CLASS DISMISSED!" Brown shouted. Everyone rushed out.

Caitlyn found Mitchie over at the dock, crying again. "Hey, Mitchie, how are you doing?" she asked. Mitchie couldn't reply or talk. She sobbed. "Why'd you rush out like that? Why did Tess' song affect you like that?" Caitlyn inquired again. Mitchie took in a deep breath and let it out. "Caitlyn. Tess stole my song. That was my song. My words. I'm… the girl with the voice." Caitlyn just stood the surprised. "Whoa. Hey, Mitchie. Listen. If he thinks that _Tess_ is his real girl, then he's not worth your tears or your time. Get over him. You wanna be alone now?" Caitlyn looked over at Mitchie, who nodded, and left.

When Mitchie finally calmed down, she went over to the Mess Hall, where she first sang, where Shane first heard her sing. She walked over to the piano and started playing and singing. Little did she know that Shane and Tess were taking a 'romantic' walk around the camp.

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left  
To forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

But now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

At this point, Shane shouted, "Get out of my face Tess. You're not the real girl. I can't believe that I thought it was you." Tess was EXTREMELY ANGRY AT THIS POINT. "You'll regret this Shane. If you leave me now, I won't speak to you ever again," Tess replied. Shane just smirked. "Is that a promise?" Tess scoffed and walked away. She swore she would have her revenge.

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget it  
I won't forget  
About us

Shane walked in then. He listened to the words and watched Mitchie tear up. He wanted to hold her close, but wasn't sure she would forgive him. He stayed put.

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Shane started to tear up too. He felt the meaning of the song.

Stop where we belong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Yeah  
Oooho

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we learned  
I wont forget it  
I wont forget  
us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you wont sing along  
You've forgotten  
About  
Us

"No, I haven't forgotten about us, Mitch. Will you ever forgive me? I love you Mitchie. I really do. I was just…. Shocked. But please! I'm begging for your-," Shane was cut off. Mitchie stopped him by hugging him and shedding tears of joy into his now soaked shirt. "Shut up you cookie-cutter-popstar." Mitchie and Shane laughed. Shane hugged her back. They stayed that way for a long time.

* * *

Haha… slight cliffy. REVIEW PLEASE!! Rock on. What do you think will happen next? What do you want to happen next? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who alerted and thanks especially to **DiSnEyGiRl96**, **pink princess** **16**, **ersy, ana-girl03, and GothicSorceressRikku15 **for reviewing! You guys rock! So here we go!

* * *

Recap:

"No, I haven't forgotten about us, Mitch. Will you ever forgive me? I love you Mitchie. I really do. I was just…. Shocked. But please! I'm begging for your-," Shane was cut off. Mitchie stopped him by hugging him and shedding tears of joy into his now soaked shirt. "Shut up you cookie-cutter-popstar." Mitchie and Shane laughed. Shane hugged her back. They stayed that way for a long time.

* * *

"We have to talk now, don't we?" Mitchie asked as she reluctantly let go of Shane. "Sadly, yes we do. Come on. Canoe ride?" Shane didn't want to bring back the dark side (a/n sorry I'm in a Sci-fi mood. MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!) of their "relationship" but he had to in order to make this work. They walked to the dock hand in hand. It's a good thing everyone was busy practicing for Final Jam, or else Mitchie and Shane would be looked down upon.

Once they reached the docks, Shane, being the macho manly man he his, pushed the canoe into the lake and hopped in. He grabbed Mitchie's hand and helped her into the boat. They paddled until they got to the middle of the lake. "Maybe we've gotten better at this rowing thing," Mitchie laughed. Shane made a surprised face and said, "It's all in the arm muscles." He smirked. (a/n I got that from the Living the Dream episode Health Kick!) Mitchie tried to keep a serious face on, but it failed as she broke out into laughter. "And now we talk," Mitchie said sadly as she looked down. "And now we talk," Shane repeated. "Let's start with why you lied," Shane suggested.

"Alright. I have one friend at home. I wanted to fit in. When I came here, I saw what everyone had and where they came from, and I didn't want to be the outcast again. I wanted to be popular. I wanted to be noticed. So, I told Tess that my mom was President of Hot Tunes China," Mitchie explained and she took a deep breath. Shane gave her a sympathetic smile. "You didn't have to lie to get people to like you. And being popular isn't that great either," Shane replied. "I know. I was an idiot to think that I could get away with it, too. If it helps, I never lied to you directly," Mitchie said with a sad smile on her face. "I figured. I have something to ask you," Shane said seriously. Mitchie got a little scared. She thought something bad was gonna happen. "Will. You….," he paused for dramatic effect, "go to the Costume Dance Jam with me?" Mitchie just slapped him in the arm and smiled wide. "Is that a yes or a no?" Shane asked worriedly. "Of course I'll go with you, Shane!" Mitchie exclaimed. "Come on. Lunch," Shane said. Mitchie's eyes went wide and she quickly said, "Gotta go! Help my mom! See you at lunch!" With that she ran over to the kitchen. Shane just smiled and went to his cabin.

Mitchie walked into the kitchen and hugged her mom. "Hey mom. How are you doing? I am great. I am wonderful. I am-," she was cut off by her mom. "Putting chips into plates. Sweetie, I had a total deja vu moment of when Caitlyn first started helping in the kitchen. Just kidding. Go have lunch. Enjoy your time." Connie smiled as her daughter rushed out of the kitchen.

Mitchie ended up going not to Shane, but to her cabin. She went through all of her stuff. To look for a costume for the Dance Jam. _What should I be for the Costume Dance Jam?_ Mitchie thought._ Maybe Shane and I could go as a couple thing. Or would that be weird? I'll go ask him._ Those were Mitchie's last thoughts as she left her cabin in search for Shane Gray.

* * *

Sorry. short chapter, I know.

What should Shane and Mitchie go as? Should a disaster occur? You tell me. REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Thanks to **The Dark Side Trio, ana-girl03, Athenian Grace, and Angie-ange **for reviewing! Rock on!

This is for **The Dark Side Trio, **who gave me the not-so-pretty image of Shane in a tutu. Haha. You rock.

* * *

Oh, I just realized something. I forgot the DISCLAIMER! I'm such a dork. Lol. Here it is. I will eternally never own Camp Rock. If I did, why would I be here? See, I'm a dork.

* * *

Re-cap: Mitchie ended up going not to Shane, but to her cabin. She went through all of her stuff to look for a costume for the Dance Jam. _What should I be for the Costume Dance Jam?_ Mitchie thought._ Maybe Shane and I could go as a couple thing. Or would that be weird? I'll go ask him._ Those were Mitchie's last thoughts as she left her cabin in search for Shane Gray.

* * *

Mitchie wandered around camp for a while until she got tired, so she asked Jason. "Hey, Jase! Have you seen Shane anywhere?" Mitchie asked him. Jason stopped looking at a woodpecker to answer her. "Um… I think I saw him over by the lake! Hey, Mitchie, when you find him, can you tell him that I don't need him to build me a birdhouse anymore?" Jason replied. Mitchie giggled and said, "Why? You've been so excited to get a birdhouse from Shane. I'll tell him, though." Jason blushed at this statement. "Erm, well… Ella is helping me build one! We're going to the Costume Dance Jam together, too! We're thinking of going as birds. Or maybe bird watchers. Or even birds looking for birdwatchers! Yeah!" Mitchie laughed and pointed out that Ella was walking this way.

"Hey Blue Jay!" Ella greeted her "boyfriend." "Huh? There are blue jays here? I've only seen woodpeckers so far!" Jason replied, eager to find one. Mitchie laughed at Jason's bird skills. Ella told Jason, "No! That's your nickname! I'm calling you Blue Jay! Even though you're wearing green today!" Jason looked a little confuse before replying, "Oh! I get it! Then can I give you a nickname?" "Sure." "How about…," Jason had to think about this one. _Are there any birds with El or Ella in them?_ He thought. "Come on Jason! Let's go make birdhouses!" Ella suggested. It's weird how neither of them noticed that Mitchie left.

With Mitchie and Shane Mitchie saw Shane over by the docks, where Jason said he was. She noticed that Shane was working on a new song. He'd be focused on that, so she wanted to scare him. He was sitting on the edge of the dock with his legs dangling off the side. Just as he put down his notebook, Mitchie came up behind him and screamed, "BOO!" Shane screamed like a little girl and fell into the lake. When he came up, he looked for the person who scared him and made him fall. When he saw Mitchie laughing, all his anger disappeared. "As long as she's happy," Shane mumbled. "Aw. You're too sweet, rockstar," Mitchie said. "So, why'd you scare me?" Shane asked, slightly annoyed. "Oh. I thought macho men weren't supposed to get scared?" She joked as she pursed her lips in a questioning way. "So anyways. Why'd you look for me?" Shane asked, obviously trying to change the subject to keep his ego intact. "Oh. Right! What are you going to the Costume Dance Jam as?" Mitchie asked. "As a rockstar with an attitude problem," he joked. "Oh, that must be hard to find a costume for. Tell me. Did you get your costume's pants from Forever 21?" she mocked. Shane made a surprised face and said, "So. What will my beautiful girl be going as?" Mitchie looked down and blushed. "I don't know. You wanna go as a couple thing or whatever?" Shane smiled. "Of course I would. Now. What to be?" he wondered out loud. "How about… Frankenstein and his bride!" Mitchie suggested. (a/n Again, thank you The Dark Side Trio.) "Please. I'd rather go as Barbie, the butterfly fairy!" Shane exclaimed being all fake. "Yay! That's what I wanted to be since I was 5! They never had the costume though!" Mitchie exclaimed. Shane's face fell. "You're not serious are you?" Mitchie laughed and replied, "Of course not. Oh! I have an idea! How about the scariest, ugliest, most annoying thing in the world?" Mitchie suggested mischievously. "I don't like that look, but what's your idea?" Shane said, slightly afraid. Mitchie let out an evil laugh and said, "MILEY CYRUS AND HANNAH MONTANA!" (a/n No offense to those who are her fans.) Shane screamed really loudly. Mitchie giggled at his reaction. "What's wrong? Is wittle Shaney afwaid?" Mitchie asked mockingly. "OF COURSE I'M AFRAID! SHE'S A TOTAL FLIRT! WHEN WE WENT ON TOUR WITH HER, SHE KEPT TRYING TO GET ME, NATE, AND JASON IN BED WITH HER!" he paused, shivered, and continued, "AT THE SAME TIME!" Mitchie had her eyes wide. "Uh, eww. I'm guessing that's not an option." After about five seconds of silence, Mitchie sparked an idea. "I got it!" "What?" Shane wanted to know her "brilliant" this time. "How about Ariel and Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid?" Shane thought about it for a second and Mitchie continued. "Come on! We have almost the same story as they do! Eric heard a voice, Ursula stole Ariel's voice, Eric found out she was lying, he fell in love with Ariel, and they lived happily ever after!" (a/n Seriously I figured that out even BEFORE the movie came out.) Shane agreed. After all, he would get to see Mitchie in a bikini! (a/n Wow, my cousin is rubbing off on me.) "I gotta go! Help my mom! See you later!" Mitchie said. She kissed Shane on the cheek and left. On her way to the kitchen, Mitchie accidentally tripped over someone's ankle. "Ouch," she mumbled. She looked up to see that it was Tess' foot she stumbled over. "Oh. Oops. I am SO sorry about that, Mitchie. Are you okay?" Tess asked being the fake meanie she is. "Yeah. I'm fine. Relax," Mitchie joked. "Here. I'll walk with you to the kitchen. After all, my pancakes were a little dry this morning. I should really tell someone." Mitchie glared at the Evil Princess and screamed, "Tess. Stop talking to me like that. You're just acting this way because you're jealous. Well guess what? No one will like you if you make them feel bad just to help yourself be happy. NO ONE! So just stop talking to me and everyone like that!" (a/n That felt good to write.) Tess gave her signature evil glare and swore her revenge again.

(a/n sorry for the long paragraph!)

* * *

**Time WARP! It is now the day of Costume Dance Jam!**

Mitchie and Caitlyn were getting dressed in their costumes. Mitchie got dressed in her Ariel outfit, but she put a jacket over her as well. Caitlyn dressed up as an emo Hannah Montana. Mitchie laughed when she saw Caitlyn. "Hey can you help me curl my hair please?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn sweetly. Cailyn groaned fakely and said, "Sure." When they were done, Mitchie put on purple eye shadow and they left. As they walked out a bucket of paint fell on top of their heads and they screamed. "Who did this?!" They scream and groaned at the same time. They heard evil laughter and they saw Tess, the Hannah Montana wannabe, herself. "I told you I'd get back at you. Then she magically knocked them both out and locked them in a closet.

* * *

**At the Dance Jam**

Shane walked in the Mess Hall in search of his mermaid princess. "Hey, Nate have you seen Mitchie anywhere?" Nate was dressed up as Batman and his girl, Franny, who is Mitchie's friend from home, was dressed up as Batgirl. Nate took a look at Shane and said, "No. I haven't. But nice costume, by the way. Prince Charming finally getting to you?" Shane glared at him and went to ask Sander. "Hey Sander, have you seen Mitchie around?" "No, man. Haven't seen her. Man, have you seen Caitlyn? She's an emo version of Hannah Montana." Shane shuddered and turned around to see if he could find Mitchie. Once he turned around, he saw Tess, dressed up as the pretty version of Ursula. (a/n Ironic isn't it?) "Hey Shaney! So, where's Mitchie?" acting clueless. Shane glared at her (a/n There's a lot of glaring in this chapter.). "Where is she?" "Whatever do you mean?" "I mean. Where the heck did you put my girlfriend!?" "Oh, you mean Mitchie? Well, let's just say she's looking at a mop with Caitlyn and Ella! I told you I'd get you back! See you." Shane told Uncle Brown what was going on and he allowed Shane, Jason, Nate, Nate's girlfriend Franny (a/n Sorry. I'm not a fan of Naitlyn, so I put myself in it. Sorry.) and Sander to go find them. "Okay, take a walkie-talky and split up. Jason and I will go that way. Sander will go that way. Nate, Fran, go that way." They all nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

**In the Closet with Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella**

"Mitchie? Caitlyn? Wake up! Please?" Ella pleaded for them to wake up. Ella had been tricked into coming into the closet. Tess told her that nail polish and lip-gloss was in there. She had also said that Jason was in there with a purple flamingo. (a/n She's not the brightest bulb in the bunch.) Mitchie stirred, remembered that Tess poured paint on them, and shot up. "Yay! Mitchie! You're up!" Ella said excitedly. In a matter of seconds, Caitlyn woke up. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT MILEY-WANNABE I SWEAR SHE'LL BE DEAD!" was the first thing to come out of her mouth. Ella explained everything that happened.

* * *

**With Nate and Franny**

Nate grabbed Franny's hand and walked around. They heard people screaming for help. "HELP! THE EVIL PRINCESS LOCKED US IN HERE!" "SHE LIED AND SAID THAT THERE WERE PINK FLAMINGOES!" "I HATE HER!" was what they said. Franny looked at Nate and said, "Yes. I think that's definitely them." He laughed. "Hey! Mitch, Caitlyn, Ella! Fran and I are here! We'll get you out!" he told them. "YAY! Nate to the rescue!" Ella said happily. "Fran, go tell the others we found them." She nodded and grabbed the walkie-talky. "Shane, Jase, Sander, we found them! They're at the old cabin by the woods! Hurry!" "We're on our way!" Franny gave the device back to Nate, who put it onto his belt. "Alright. Let's see what we can do while we wait." They examined the door and saw a lock. They tried to pick it with one of Franny's bobby pins, but that failed. They tried to kick the door down, but Franny fell down, hard. "Ouch," she mumbled. "You okay, Fran?" She groaned and said she was fine. "Here. Sit down until the guys get here." She nodded since there was nothing else she could do.

"AHHHHHHHH!! OH MY GOSH! IT'S A SPIDER!" the two heard. They laughed, too. "Nate, my ankle hurts a little. Could you take a look at it?" He nodded. Franny took off her boot and Nate saw that there was a huge bruise. He looked concerned. "Oh. No. I'm all right now. It's just that my boot was tight." Nate cocked his eyebrow, but let it go. What he didn't know was that her back was hurting immensely. "Nate? Fran? You still there?" they heard Mitchie ask. "Yeah. Shane should be here soon."

* * *

Haha! Cliffy! Will Shane get there at all? Will Franny be okay? Will Ella find a purple flamingo? You decide what happens next! REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys! This is really hard to do, but I won't be able to update anytime this week because it's my birthday this week (on August 5) and my mom thought it would be fun to go to the beach for a day! I'm super sorry, but I'll make the next chapter extra special! Tell me what you want, and if I agree to it, I'll put it in! ROCK ON! I'm super-sorry!

Love ya!

Franny


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys! I know you and I thought I'd be gone this week, but we were all mistaken! I'm not gone yet! I don't even know when I'm leaving! Haha. Well, if I don't update later on in the week, don't assume I don't care about you guys, I'm just not going to be here! Still SUPER-SORRY!

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_"AHHHHHHHH!! OH MY GOSH! IT'S A SPIDER!" the two heard. They laughed, too. "Nate, my ankle hurts a little. Could you take a look at it?" He nodded. Franny took off her boot and Nate saw that there was a huge bruise. He looked concerned. "Oh. No. I'm all right now. It's just that my boot was tight." Nate cocked his eyebrow, but let it go. What he didn't know was that her back was hurting immensely. "Nate? Fran? You still there?" they heard Mitchie ask. "Yeah. Shane should be here soon."_

* * *

Soon after Nate said those words, Shane, Jason, and Sander arrived. "Hey! Mr. Batman! Can I have your autograph? Please!? Come on! I love your TV show and movies!" Jason exclaimed as happy as a 5-year-old with a lollipop. "Jase. It's me, Nate." Nate said. "Aw. No fair! You really looked like him!" Jason said sadly. "Come on, guys. We gotta get Mitchie, Cait, and Ella out of there." Franny said, trying to keep everyone focused. "Right," the boys said, nodding. "There's a lock on the door, but the door itself is slightly weak, so maybe we could break it down together," Franny stated. They all nodded and were about to charge to the door, but Nate told Franny, "No way are you gonna help! Your ankle still looks bad, so your sitting down!" Franny arched her eyebrows and gave a pleading look, but it came to avail. Nate really wanted to protect her. "Alright," she mumbled in defeat. She sat down where she was before.

"On three! One. Two. THREE!" Shane ordered. They all charged at the door and it broke down. "Shane! I'm so sorry about the dance! I was about to come and then-," she was cut off by Shane giving her a kiss on the lips. "AWWW…" was what all the girls broke into. All the guys, except for Nate, broke into whistles and cheers. "Get a room!" Nate groaned. "I think it's cute," Franny told him in awe. They both smiled.

* * *

**With Ella and Jason right before the Smitchie moment**

"JASON!! YAY! YOU'RE HERE!" Ella screamed. "Hi, Ella! I got you a present!" Jason magically pulled out a tube of lip-gloss in the shape of a flamingo, with a purple cap. "YAY! How'd you know that I wanted a purple flamingo!?" Ella said really happily. Jason just smiled really wide.

* * *

**With Sander and Caitlyn right before the Smitchie moment**

"Hey, emo-wannabe popstar!" Sander joked with Caitlyn. Caitlyn slapped his arm, "Oh, be quiet!" "Hey! I'm just pointing out that my girl looks good in anything!" With that, they hugged.

* * *

**Back to after the Smitchie kiss**

"Alright. Tonight had been too long. Let's go to sleep," Nate said. They all agreed. Jason walked Ella back to her cabin and he went to the one he shared with Nate and Shane. Sander and Caitlyn went to their cabins as well, hoping for a good night's sleep. Mitchie and Shane walked with Sander and Caitlyn. That left Nate and Franny alone. "Night," Franny said as she was about to walk away. Nate grabbed her wrist. "Wait." She looked at him, slightly confused. "Let's go get your ankle checked out before we go back." She nodded in disagreement. "Nate, I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore. I promise," she lied. She tried to hide her pain with a fake smile, but it didn't work. Nate saw right past it. "I don't believe you." "Well you should. It's the truth." She looked down and bit her lip before Nate picked her up and took her to the nurse himself.

* * *

**With Shane and Mitchie**

"Hey, Mitch. Let's go for a small canoe ride," Shane proposed. "Alright." They walked over to the docks. It was kind of hard for Mitchie to hop into the canoe with a mermaid tail on, but lucky for her, she had Prince Shane, the rocker, there for her. They rowed the canoe to the middle of the lake. "It's beautiful tonight," Mitchie said. She looked at how the moonlight reflected on the water. "Yeah. It is," Shane smiled calmly. "I have a gift for you," Shane told her. Mitchie looked surprised. "Why? Nothing special is happening, right?" Shane chuckled. (a/n I was about to put giggled' but I don't think that guys giggle.) "No, nothing too important happened. Other than our first kiss. What's wrong with it? I can't give my special girl a special gift?" He took out a silver chain with a red and black guitar pick with the initials 'S.G.' on them in silver. "Oh, Shane. It's beautiful! Are you sure I should have it?" She gasped and Shane nodded. "Of course. It's yours." He smiled and put it on her and hugged her as well. They rowed back to shore and walked back to their cabins after a quick kiss.

* * *

**In Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Franny's cabin**

"Hey, Cait! Look what Shane gave me!" Mitchie said excitedly as she showed Caitlyn the guitar pick. "Hey, Fran! Check out this-" She stopped there because she noticed Franny wasn't in the room. "Where is she?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn. "Um… I don't know. She didn't come back after the rescue, so she's probably still with Nate." Caitlyn answered. "Oh, alright. I'm going to change now," Mitchie told her. Mitchie changed in the bathroom and when she came out, she saw Nate putting ice on Franny's ankle. "What happened?" Mitchie asked, worried. "When we tried to get you out the first time, she fell, so before we came back here, I took her to the nurse and she sprained her ankle. The nurse also said she'll be fine in a couple of days, though. I'm just gonna put some ice on her ankle and go," Nate explained. Mitchie and Caitlyn nodded. He put ice on her ankle, gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left. "Bye," he called out. "Aw, he is so sweet," Mitchie told Franny. She smiled softly, "Yes. Yes he is." With that note, they fell asleep.

* * *

**The next day…**

Mitchie's alarm went off and it woke up all three girls. They all groaned. "Come on! Wake up!" Mitchie said, being the morning person she is. Mitchie and Caitlyn helped Franny get up and change. Then, they all walked to the Mess Hall. (a/n Mitchie doesn't have to help her mom in the kitchen anymore.) They spotted Ella, Jason, Shane, Nate, Sander, Lola, and Barron at a table. Mitchie grabbed pancakes and eggs. Caitlyn picked up an omlette. Franny picked up a cinnamon roll. They all sat down next to their boyfriends and began to eat. "Morning," Mitchie greeted everyone. The all greeted her back and ate. "How's your ankle?" Nate asked Franny. "It's better. It's not as sore as it was last night," she told him. He nodded. "Hey, Shane, it's alright if I can't be in hip-hop today, right?" Franny asked. "Yeah. Just make sure you're doing something musically related. Nate here already told Uncle Brown about your ankle, so you're set." "Alright. Thanks Shane. And thank you, Nate," Franny said smiling. Nate blushed and went to finish his eggs. The bell rang, so everyone threw away their trash and put their trays in their places. Mitchie and Franny both had songwriting first, so they said bye to Caitlyn and walked/limped to class.

* * *

"Alrighty, mates! Let's have a little songwriting showdown! Let's see here… First up, we have Tess and Franny!" Brown said, happily. "What happened to your ankle, Franny? Nate trip you because you're too ugly?" Tess asked and mocked. Franny glared at her and replied, "No. I fell over because I saw your face." She smirked and Tess sang her song first. She sang **'Too Cool' **of course. Finally, it was Franny's turn. She took a breath and sang,

_**Last night I dreamt you would hug me,**_

_**Today you did.**_

_**Last night I dreamt you would sing for me,**_

_**You sang my favorite song.**_

_**Last night I dreamt you would dance with me,**_

_**We swayed and you held me tight all night long.**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**I dreamt you would love me,**_

_**I dreamt you would kiss me,**_

_**I dreamt you would never let me go,**_

_**Now my dreams are coming true,**_

_**I just wanna be with you,**_

_**Cuz you're my dream come true**_

_**Now I can stop dreaming,**_

_**Cuz I have the real thing,**_

_**No more dreaming,**_

_**Cuz I know it's really you,**_

_**Huggin me, singing to me, dancing with me, watching the stars every night,**_

_**And you're here,**_

_**Holding me tight.**_

_**Chorus x2**_

(a/n That is my song, but it's only the 1st verse and bridge. Tell me if you want to know the whole thing!)

Everyone clapped and cheered. "Alright! I think we have a winner! Franny, congratulations! And, with a song like that, you could win Final Jam!" Brown announced. Franny smiled modestly. She sat back down next to Mitchie. "Great song!" Mitchie told her. The bell rang and Mitchie had to go to hip-hop class. Franny decided to go find Nate.

* * *

**At hip-hop class**

"Alright! Everyone pair up!" Everyone but Mitchie had a partner, since Franny wasn't there and Caitlyn decided it would be fun to be with Sander. "No partner, Ms. Torres? Well, I guess we'll have to partner up then," Shane joked with Mitchie. "Today, we'll do something different. We're going to combine the tango and hip-hop! Isn't that romantic?" Shane said. He showed some of the moves with Mitchie and every started dancing. (a/n It's like the tango from Cheetah Girls 2, which I don't own.) Finally class ended. "Lunch? Picnic? Lake?" Shane asked. "It's a date," Mitchie smiled.

* * *

That was the longest chapter ever! Haha. Again, I don't know when I'll be able to update, so see you next time! When you review, tell me what you want to see! It helps!

Rock on!

Love you guys!

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, everyone! I know you're all probably mad at me, but guess what? Something came up, so I can't go with my mom to Cambria or wherever it is. Sorry!! So, just for you, here is a new chapter as a way to get you to forgive me! And if I can't update tomorrow, being the special day that it is ;), here is a BIRTHDAY CHAPTER and I will give you a super-long chapter of whatever you want! Just review!

* * *

_Re-cap:_

"_Alright! Everyone pair up!" Everyone but Mitchie had a partner, since Franny wasn't there and Caitlyndecided it would be fun to be with Sander. "No partner, Ms. Torres? Well, I guess we'll have to partner up then," Shane joked with Mitchie. "Today, we'll do something different. We're going to combine the tango and hip-hop! Isn't that romantic?" Shane said. He showed some of the moves with Mitchie and every started dancing. (a/n It's like the tango from Cheetah Girls 2, which I don't own.) Finally class ended. "Lunch? Picnic? Lake?" Shane asked. "It's a date," Mitchie smiled._

* * *

Next up, Mitchiehad free-period with Caitlynand Franny, so they all decided to just hang out in their cabin and play truth or dare. "Ok, Cait, you first!" Mitchie said. "Sure, Fran, truth or dare?" She asked with a smirk. Franny knew that a pretty crazy dare was going to come, so she picked truth. Caitlyn groaned and said, "Ugh. Fine. You ruin everything. Okay, do you have any recurring dreams?" "That was a lame question, but yes I do. Back in the day, I had recurring dreams that if you didn't close your door at night, the evil hula dancers will kidnap you with their ukuleles and magically disappear," She told them, slightly embarrassed. (a/n I really did have those dreams! FREAKY!) Mitchie and Caitlynbroke out into laughter. "We are sworn to secrecy here right?" Franny asked. "Yep. Sure," they replied, still laughing. "Okay, okay, I get it. I had crazy dreams. Haha. Big whoop. Mitchie, truth or dare?" They finally stopped laughing and Mitchie said, "Dare."

Franny smirked. She was so going to get them back for laughing. "I dare you to film you and Caitlyn to sing and dance to 'Too Cool' and put the video up on YouTube (a/n which I don't own.). They looked at her shocked. "NO! I refuse!" Caitlyn said. "You have to. A dare is a dare," Franny told them. They did the dare and put it on YouTube. "We are so getting back at you!" "Hey, you laughed about the hula dancers, you sing 'Too Cool.' No go backs. As Jason says, it's the GOLDEN RULE!" Franny said. "Cait, truth or dare?" "Umm… I pick truth." "Ok, when you and Sander were alone last night, what'd you do?" Mitchie smirked. "Oh, that. Um… Nothing happened of course! He said goodnight and left. Yeah. That's all," Caitlyn said nervously. "Hey, it's a truth question. Meaning, you have to tell the truth!" Franny said. "Alright, alright! He kissed me! OKAY! HE KISSED ME!" "Whoa. That's intense," Franny said, ruining the moment. Then the bell rang. That meant lunch. Mitchie smiled happily. "I have a date."

* * *

**With Shane and Mitchie**

Mitchie waited under a tree for about 5 minutes before Shane showed up. "Hey, sorry I'm late. I got chased while getting my guitar," he said. "It's alright. Why'd you need your guitar?" "What's wrong? A guy can't play guitar for his girlfriend while they're on a date?" he asked sarcastically. "Sure. Go for it." They smiled. He played the guitar to _**When You Look Me in the Eyes**_. "Shane, that was beautiful!" She hugged him. He held her waist for a while and then he opened the picnic basket. "Oooo… Shane Gray with a picnic basket. Interesting," Mitchie mocked. "So, Mr. Gray, what's for luch?" "Well, we have either peanut butter and jelly sandwiches or jelly and peanut butter sandwiches. Which would you like?" "Hmm… I don't know. What was the second one again?" she joked. "Haha." He handed her a sandwich and theystarted eating. When they were done, Mitchiehad to go to Guitar Class with Nate, so they kissed and she left.

* * *

**At Guitar Class**

Mitchie took a seat in between Caitlyn and Franny. "Hey," Mitchie greeted her two best friends. "Hey," they replied back. "Alright everyone. Today you'll all be learning an intermediate Connect 3 song. It's called _**S.O.S**_. He wrote down the chords on the chalkboard and let everyone try to figure them out. Mitchie had it easy. She knew how to play it since Shane taught her one night. Franny and Caitlyn, not so much. "I really should have stuck with my laptop," Caitlyn groaned. Franny laughed, "I wish I would have stuck with your laptop, too. This song, not the easiest one to learn." Luckily for her, Nate heard the whole conversation and put his left hand over hers and helped her with the chords. "Do you get it now?" Nate asked. Franny smiled and replied, "Even if I say yes, will you still hold my hand?" "Of course," he let her hand go and went back to helping others, not as close though. ""Aw, you two are adorable together!" Caitlyn exclaimed. Franny rolled her eyes at her friend. "I hear you and Sander were pretty close during dance class," she shot back. Neither of them remembered that Tess was spying on them. "Little naïve, Franny. She thinks that she can take Nate from me. Mitchie thinks she can take Shane away from me too. How… idiotic. They will be mine, sooner or later," she whispered to herself.

* * *

**After Guitar Class**

"Hey, you wanna hang out with the guys tonight?" Franny asked. "Right, and watch you and your BOYFRIENDS making kissy faces at each other? I'll pass," Caitlyn said. Franny and Mitchie shared a glance. "Right, you're just saying that because you want to KISS SANDER SOME MORE!" Mitchie said. They smirked. "Well, we're gonna go now. Have fun with SANDER!" They laughed. On their way to Connect 3's cabin, Mitchie heard glass breaking and she looked at her friend, who was now covered in broken glass and bleeding. She went into medical mode. She threw Franny over her shoulder and ran over to the guys' cabin. "Shane! Nate! Jase! Help!" Mitchi yelled. "Mitch, what's going o-," Shane was cut off by the sight of the bloody girl. "Hey! There's a note on her!" Jason pointed out. Nate got the note and read it. "Hey, losers. Yes, I was kind enough to nearly kill the girl to get what I want. Watch out Mitchie, you're next. That's what it says. Hurry! Here. I'll carry her! We'll get Caitlyn and run to the nurse!" They nodded in agreement. Nate picked up Franny bridal style and ran like lightning.

* * *

**At the nurse's office**

"She needs to be taken to a hospital. There's not much we can do here. I'm sorry. But you have to keep her awake, at least until she gets to the hospital. She may slip into a coma, if she falls asleep," the nurse diagnosed. They all took a look at Franny. The nurse had removed all the glass and bandaged her up, but that's all she could do. "I'll go get my Uncle Brown to see if he'll take us," Shane told them. "And I'll get my mom. Since there's about 8 of us, Shane, Cait, Sander, Ella, Jason, Nate, Fran, and me, we'll need two cars," Mitchie told them. Shane and Mitchie headed out the door, in search of their family. Everyone tried talking to Franny to keep her up. Finally, Uncle Brown and Connie came in. "Oh, my. Franny, what happened?" "Vase…. Head… Hurts… Tess…" she mumbled and groaned in pain. "She said TESS! TESS TYLER DID THIS TO HER! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER I WILL KILL HER!" Nate yelled, concerned about his girl. "Nate, boy, calm down. Let's get her to the hospital before anything else," Brown told him. "Right. So, since I have the faster car, Franny'll ride with me. Who else? My car only seats 5," Brown said. "Me!" everyone shouted. "Well, let's see here. Franny would want Nate to go with her. She's also like her best friends, so Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella. You're with me. You three are with Connie," Brown ordered. They got into their respective cars and sped to the hospital.

* * *

**In Brown's car**

"Fran, it'll be alright. It'll be okay. Just a little bit longer, we'll both be fine," Nate reassured her. She groaned, "Nate, it hurts. I want to sleep. I want to fall asleep. It hurts too much." Ella, Mitchie, and Caitlynshared a glance. "No sleeping!" theyall shouted. Franny smiled. Her friends were always there for her. Finally, they arrived at the hospital.

* * *

**After all the medical stuff**

"Can we go visit her now?" Nate asked the nurse. "Sure, but only for a little while, and if you want to, only one of you can stay here overnight," the nurse told him. They all nodded and walked in. Franny was lying down awake on her hospital bed. "Hey," she said weakly. They all smiled. They knew she was strong. Nate ran to her and hugged her tight. "I was so afraid I'd lost you," he whispered into her hair. After that, everyone hugged her in a tight group hug. "So, when can I leave?" Franny asked, ruining the moment.

* * *

**After Franny was released from the hospital**

Mitchie, Ella, Caitlyn, and Franny were all walking to their now shared cabin. On the way there, Brown stopped them. "Hello, ladies," he greeted. "Hey, Brown," they greeted back happily. "Can you all come to my office, please? We have an issue to talk about," he told them. Theyall nodded. When theygot to Brown's office, he told them to wait on the couch and they started talking. "Why do you think we're here?" Mitchie asked. "I don't know. It must be important if we're in his office. He said it himself, he hates being uncool," Caitlyn answered. Brown walked in with Tess and Connect 3. They all smiled at their girlfriends, while Tess scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You're all probably wondering why you're here, ey? Well we're here to talk about the vase incident. Everyone but Tess winced. "Then why am I here? I heard about that incident from Peggy. She said that someone hit Franny's head with a vase. Why am I included in this issue?" Tess asked annoyed. "Well, when Mrs. Torres asked what happened, Franny here included you're name. Care to explain yourself, Miss Tyler?" Brown asked. Shane and Jason were holding Nate back at this point. Nate really wanted to protect his girl.

Right when Tess opened her mouth, Brown got a call. He excused himself and told his nephews to watch the door. Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, and Franny were engaged in conversation, so Tess decided to let the next stage of her plan begin. She grabbed a vase and threw it at Mitchie, then ran out the back door. (a/n Wow, Tess is sneaky.) No one noticed that vase until it hit it's mark, right and Mitchie's head. (a/n Their heads were turned around, just to clarify) Shane heard a crash and saw Mitchie on the floor.

* * *

Oh no! What's going to happen!? You decide! Should Tess come clean? Should Mitchie be in a coma? Tell me what you want to happen next!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in a little while, but I actually did end up going to Malibu, I had a sleepover at my best friend's house yesterday, and I'm very clueless, so please forgive me! I've also been writing another story about my best friend, Gaby and me! I got really into it, so, yeah.

I know, I know. Tess and vases is a little lame, but it was the only thing I could think of. smiles

This chapter is dedicated to: Stacey and E Productions, who had this whole thing about DRAMA! Haha. You guys are awesome!

* * *

_Re-cap: Right when Tess opened her mouth, Brown got a call. He excused himself and told his nephews to watch the door. Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, and Franny were engaged in conversation, so Tess decided to let the next stage of her plan begin. She grabbed a vase and threw it at Mitchie, then ran out the back door. (a/n Wow, Tess is sneaky.) No one noticed that vase until it hit it's mark, right and Mitchie's head. (a/n Their heads were turned around, just to clarify) Shane heard a crash and saw Mitchie on the floor._

* * *

"Shane… I'm sleepy," Mitchie yawned. "Mitchie! Mitch! Mitch, stay awake, babe, stay awake," Shane cried. Franny ran over to her best friend and rubbed her back. "Mitchie! Not you, too! Come on! Don't sleep! Stay awake! You're _not _going to go into a coma like I almost did! Come on! Stay awake!" Franny begged, also crying. "Hospital time?" Shane asked his girlfriend's best friend. She nodded. Shane carried her to Uncle Brown's truck, with his hand on top of Mitchie's head. Franny found Brown, took his phone away, threw it at a tree, and told him everything. They ran over to his truck, and they sped to the hospital. Shane started singing the only lyrics he knew to _**This Is Me**_. _**"This is real, This is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now, Gonna let the light..." **_Shane stopped, since he didn't know the rest. _**"Shine on me, Now I've found, Who I am, There's no way to hold it in, No more hiding who I wanna be. This is me,"**_ Mitchie finished weakly. Shane smiled his lovey-dovey smile and kissed the top of her head. Franny watched as her best friend and boyfriend have a total SMITCHIE moment and she smiled.

They finally arrived at the hospital and rushed in. Brown left the teens to talk to a secretary lady. (A/N I don't know what to call them.) "Hello. We have a girl here who had a vase thrown at her head. She's bleeding and very sleepy. How soon can we get her in?" "What's her name?" asked the lady. "Michelle Torres." "Do you have any medical info about her?" the lady asked. Luckily, Franny heard everything, so she went to tell the lady everything while Brown sat with Shane and Mitchie. Franny walked back to them. "Alright, she said that a wheelchair will be coming soon and she'll be examined." They nodded. Soon enough, a nurse with a wheelchair walked into the room. Shane placed Mitchie in it and walked with her to the Examination Room. "Sorry, family only," the nurse told him. He nodded and took a seat next to Franny on the bench outside the room. They waited for about 30 minutes and the doctor came out to talk. "Are you here for Ms. Torres?" They nodded. (A/N The dreaded question- a coma? Drum roll please… I know, I'm ruining the moment.) "You're lucky. If she had bled for another minute, she would have slipped into a coma." Franny and Shane brightened up. "You can go see her now, if you'd like." They walked into the room to see Mitchie awake looking out the window. The first thing they did was run and hug her. "I'm so going to get back at Tess for this," Franny said. Mitchie cheered up. "When can I get out of here?" Mitchie asked. "You can leave tonight if you want," the doctor told her from the door. "Thanks," Mitchie said. "Fran, can you help me get changed, so we can leave. I hate these medical dress things," Mitchie asked. "Sure," Franny replied. Once they were done, they walked out and saw Brown signing the release forms. "You better, love? That gave me quite a scare. I give you full permission to start a prank week, if you know what I mean, poppet," Brown winked. Mitchie smiled and went into the car.

When they were there, they saw her mom waiting. "Mitchie, sweetie! I'm so sorry I couldn't come see you! My truck wouldn't start and I couldn't fix it! How are you feeling?" Connie asked. "I'm fine Mom, thanks to Shane and Franny," Mitchie said addressing her best friend and boyfriend. "Thank you two so much. I owe you big time." Franny and Shane smiled. "You, go get some rest. No friends or boyfriend tonight. Bed! Now," Connie ordered. "Kay, Mom," Mitchie said. Franny hugged her friend and whispered, "Don't worry. We have a lot of friends here. We'll think of a plan for Prank Week." Mitchie smiled and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "Night. Love you," Mitchie whispered. Shane smiled, "Love you, too."

Shane and Franny watched Mitchie head back to her cabin with her mom. "Plan time?" Fanny asked smirking. "Of course," Shane said. They went into Connect 3's cabin, where they told everyone to meet after Brown's talk. Shane held the door open and Franny walked in to see Nate and Tess kissing. Franny started to tear up and went back to her cabin. Shane stepped aside as Franny slammed the cabin door, knocking Tess into realization. "Why the heck did you do that? Now, Franny's probably never going to talk to me again! Thanks a lot!" Nate yelled at her. "Aw… Nate, you enjoyed it. That's why you didn't pull away, right? Besides, why be with Francesca, when you can be with me?" Tess said innocently. Nate rolled his eyes and was about to scream some more, but Shane yelled first, "QUIT TRYING TO RUIN OUR LIVES! WE DON'T WANT TO DATE YOU! YOU HEAR THAT? STOP TALKING TO US! STOP THROWING VASES AT US! STOP DOING ANYTHING THAT ASSOCIATES YOU AND US! GO AWAY! NEVER COME BACK!" Shane was furious. Tess just glared and left the room. "Thanks, man. Now, how am I going to get Fran back?" Nate asked. "No prob. She's ruining the whole experience here. She nearly killed Franny and Mitchie with those lame vases of hers that keep popping out of nowhere!" Shane said. "That still doesn't fix my girlfriend problems," Nate pointed out sadly. "There's a lot of ways, but it's up to you. Man, I know you can think of something. You're the "goal-oriented" one, remember," Shane smiled. "You're so helpful," Nate said. "Anyways, before I forget, Uncle Brown said he's letting us pull a prank week to get back at Tess. You in?" "Of course."

* * *

**With Franny, Caitlyn, and Ella in their cabin**

Franny charged through the door. "How come you weren't at Connect 3's cabin earlier?" Franny asked. "We thought you wouldn't want to go after the second vase thing," Caitlyn said. "Oh, well I am _really_ mad at Nate and I'm _even more _mad at Tess," Franny told her friends furiously. "Why? What did they do?" Ella asked curiously. "Shane and I walked in after leaving Mitchie with her mom, and I saw them kissing in the middle of the cabin!" Franny said angrily, almost yelling. Caitlyn and Ella's eyes widened. "How could she? That… that…. EVIL WITCH!" Ella screamed. "WAIT!" Caitlyn screamed. "Why would Nate want to kiss Tess, especially after the second vase throwing? Actually, why would Nate want to kiss Tess at all? Fran, listen, that was all Tess. I've known her long enough to know that she _always_ takes down people who are competition. She's jealous, so she struck," Caitlyn pointed out. Caitlyn and Ella hugged her friend. Franny smiled softly, "Thanks guys. You rock. I think I'll stay away from Nate for a while, though. I need to clear my head." They nodded. "Oh, before I forget, Brown is the coolest adult ever!" Franny said excitedly. "Why?" Ella and Caitlyn asked. "He's letting us have a prank week to get back at Tess." They all smirked. "Well, sweet dreams. Good night!" Ella said. "Night," Franny and Caitlyn replied.

* * *

**The next day at breakfast…**

Caitlyn and Franny sat down at a table in the Mess Hall after grabbing toast. Mitchie and Shane walked in and sat down. "Hey, Mitch, you feeling better?" Caitlyn asked. "Yep. My mom gave me some soup and I feel good as new!" Mitchie exclaimed. Franny smiled. Nate, Jason, and Ella walked in and sat down at the table. "Morning," they greeted. "Morning," everyone greeted back. "So, everyone knows about prank week?" Shane asked. "Yep," Franny answered. "Good. So, when do we start and what do we start with?" Mitchie asked. "I can think of about a dozen things to do to her, but I think they're all illegal in 37 states and Puerto Rico," Caitlyn said. Everyone laughed. "Can we dye her hair neon purple and put ants in her pillows?" Ella asked. "Nice idea, Ell, but let's kick it up a notch. Let's dye her hair neon green, throw half her clothes in the lake, and put roaches in her bedding," Franny suggested. "I second that motion!" Jason said. "Jase, it's not court," Nate said. "Sorry. Nate, you've been a little quiet this morning. What's wrong?" Jason asked. "Nothing," he mumbled. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'm just going to…. Change for hip-hop?" Franny told everyone. They looked at her, but Caitlyn and Ella understood. "I'll come with you," Mitchie said. She nodded and they went to their cabin.

* * *

**With Mitchie and Franny**

"So, what's with you and Nate? Shane told me what happened last night, and if I know Caitlyn, she already told you that it was all Tess' fault," Mitchie said. "You are right, but about Nate… I'm going to clear my head before I talk to him again," Franny answered. "Okay," Mitchie said, unsure about how that would work out. They got changed for hip-hop and went to class. "Hey, everyone, guess what? Brown said that all classes are cleared for the day! So, class dismissed!" Shane said. Everyone but Franny and Mitchie left. "I think you two would like to be alone, so I'm going… I'm going to the special spot," Franny told Mitchie. Mitchie nodded. Just as Franny left, Nate came in. Franny took a look at Nate and walked away. "Hey, Shane, Mitchie! I figured out how I want to apologize to Franny!" Shane and Mitchie shared a glance and Shane asked, "How?" "Connect 3 will have a performance, and during that performance, a lucky girl with get a special song from a special someone," Nate answered. "Ah, and has Brown verified this yet?" Shane asked. "Yeah. He just said you and Jase have to approve," he answered. "Cool. We're performing tomorrow, huh?" Shane asked. "If you insist!" Nate said. "So, what do you plan on singing?" Mitchie asked. "A little song called _**Hello Beautiful**_." "Nice," Shane said. "I'm gonna go now, since you want some Smitchie time. Bye." With that, Nate left the cabin. "Canoe ride?" "Of course."

* * *

**With Franny**

Franny was at the special spot, right between the forest and the lake, under a small gazebo. She was working on a song- about Nate, of course. She grabbed her guitar, strummed a few notes, and started singing.

_**I opened up a magazine,**_

_**And read all about the girl of your dreams,**_

_**You want her to be calm and cool,**_

_**But I have to admit,**_

_**When I stare at you I start to drool,**_

_**I know you want that girl of yours to be chillaxed,**_

_**But with those eyes of yours,**_

_**How can anyone relax?**_

_**I'm sure you're looking for that girl,**_

_**And you want her to be right,**_

_**But with all your hopes of her,**_

_**I guess I'm out of sight.**_

_**I'd like to be the girl, who's perfect for you,**_

_**I want our love to be true,**_

'_**Cept I'm not going to change to make you…**_

_**Love me.**_

_**I'm so not gonna change myself to rock out your world,**_

_**I wanna be as precious to you as diamonds and pearls,**_

_**I'm gonna be true to me,**_

_**And still end up being the girl of you dreams.**_

_**I'm sure you're looking for that girl,**_

_**And you want her to be right,**_

_**But with all your hopes of her,**_

_**I guess I'm out of sight.**_

_**I'd like to be the girl, who's perfect for you,**_

_**I want our love to be true,**_

'_**Cept I'm not going to change to make you…**_

_**Love me.**_

(A/n Again, this is one of my songs, but only the first verse, chorus, and bridge. Did you like it?)

She didn't know that Nate was listening to her and he really took it to heart. _'This has to be perfect. With a song like that, I don't know how I'll survive without ever talking to her again.' _Nate thought.

* * *

**The next day**

Everyone was gathered outside for an assembly. "Hello, everyone! Today is a very special day! Connect 3 is going to have a private concert just for you campers! Here they are: Shane, Nate, and Jason Gray!" Brown announced. "Hey guys! Hop you enjoy your time! 1, 2, 3, 4!" They performed _**Play My Music **_and a lot of new songs, too. In order they were _**Burning Up, S.O.S., That's Just the Way We Roll, Get'cha Good, Love Bug, When You Look Me in the Eyes, and Inseparable. **_"Now, Nate will sing a new song he wrote! But first, we'd like a volunteer from the audience!" Shane looked at Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella, who nodded. He closed his eyes and pointed at Franny. "YOU!" he said. "Fine," Franny mumbled. "Take a seat, please! And, by the way, you can't leave once you sit down!" Shane said, smiling. Franny glared at him, "This better be good." He grabbed a guitar and played along with Jason and Nate. Nate started singing (A/N Nate will sing the whole song, FYI!),

_**Hello beautiful,**_

_**How's it going?**_

_**I hear it's wonderful,**_

_**At Camp Rock,**_

_**I've been missin' you,**_

_**It's true,**_

_**But tonight,**_

_**I'm gonna fly,**_

_**Yeah tonight,**_

_**I'm gonna fly,**_

'_**Cuz I could go across the world,**_

_**And see everything,**_

_**And never be satisfied,**_

_**If I couldn't see those eyes**_

Nate looked Franny in the eyes and continued.

_**Hello beautiful,**_

_**It's been a long time,**_

_**Since my phone's wrong,**_

_**And you've been on the line,**_

_**I've been missin you,**_

_**It's true.**_

_**But tonight,**_

_**I'm gonna fly,**_

_**Yeah tonight,**_

_**I'm gonna fly,**_

'_**Cuz I could go across the world,**_

_**And see everything,**_

_**And never be satisfied,**_

_**If I couldn't see those eyes**_

_**But tonight,**_

_**I'm gonna fly,**_

_**Yeah tonight,**_

_**I'm gonna fly,**_

'_**Cuz I could go across the world,**_

_**And see everything,**_

_**And never be satisfied,**_

_**If I couldn't see those eyes.**_

* * *

Shane and Jason played a few more notes and stopped. Everyone started cheering. Franny looked over at Nate, who was looking at her. "Was that song really for me?" she asked. "Yes. Yes it was. I'm sorry about what happened with Te-," he was cut off. Franny kissed him. "You're the sweetest guy in the world, you know that?" Franny smiled. "How about we go to a special spot and you can tell me more?" Nate asked. "Right on," Franny answered. Their friends watched as they finally got back together. "Well, seeing as Nate is in his own world, I think we're just about finished! Don't forget! 10 days until FINAL JAM! Rock on!" Shane announced.

He and Jason left the stage. "So, what are you planning for Final Jam?" Shane asked. "That depends. Are you judging?" Mitchie asked. "No. Uncle doesn't want us to be biased so he called in some other celebrity guests," Shane answered. "Ah, then, would you like to perform with me and Cait?" Mitchie asked. "Of course," Shane said. "Let's go practice!"

* * *

**That night…**

"Hey guys, ready for Prank numero uno?" Jason asked. "Of course! You guys no the plan right?" Ella asked. "Yes, Ell. We've been over this 4 times. Nate and Shane distract Tess while we go into her cabin, Fran and I switch her shampoo with neon green dye, you and Cait steal her clothes and throw them into the middle of the lake, and Jason put the bag of roaches in her pillow," Mitchie answered. "Okay, but if Tess does something to us, it should be on your conscience," Nate said. Franny looked down and kissed Nate on the cheek. "You two, be careful, got it? I hate getting into Tess drama," Franny told them. "Right," they replied. "There's Tess! Go!" Mitchie ordered. They walked over and started talking to her. "Hey, Tess! How's it going?" Shane asked. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me?" Tess asked, arching her eyebrow. "Well, he gets mood swings! They're annoying. Anyways, we wanted to talk to you about Final Jam!" Nate replied. "What about it?" Tess asked, "Do you want to perform together?" Tess asked flirting. "It's not that. It's just, we heard that there will be celebrity judges and that you are a shoe in to win!" Shane answered. "Oh, really? Do you know who these judges are?" Tess wondered. "Yeah. They're names are Gabrielle and Katarina! You know from that one show ­Keep Your Enemies Close? (A/N That's not a real show, but their named after my best friends!) That's them!" Nate answered. "Oh! I LOVE them! Their show is so awesome! Well, I gotta go call my mom! See you two soon!" Tess said. Once Tess left, Nate turned to Shane, "DANG! She's a huge flirt," Nate said. "I know," Shane agreed.

* * *

**While Tess was distracted…**

Mitchie and Franny ran to the bathroom and grabbed her shampoo bottle and mixed the hair dye in. Ella and Caitlyn took half her clothes out of the closet and went out to throw them in the lake. Jason was talking to the bag of roaches. "Bye, bye Mr. Roachy! You'll have fun here! You gotta do what you gotta do, right? Oh! I'll miss you, too!" Franny and Mitchie looked at each other and shrugged it off. Jason left the bag underneath the pillow and waited for the two girls. They were finished and went out of the cabin with Jason. They saw Nate and Shane with Tess. Nate saw them through the corner of his eye and ended the conversation. Franny, Mitchie, and Jason ran to Franny, Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella's cabin-the Rocker World Cabin- where they met Ella and Caitlyn. After about 2 minutes, Shane and Nate came in. "We should hear a scream in about…" Caitlyn waited. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" they heard. They started laughing. They so got her good. This was going to be fun!

* * *

**The next day…**

"Hey, what are you guys going to do for Final Jam?" Franny asked. "Well, Mitchie, Cait, and I will be performing together," Shane answered. "Ella and I are going to have this extreme guitar battle! Ella is really good! I'm amazed!" Jason answered. "Well, other than performing with Mitch and Shane, I'm going to do a dance number with Sander," Caitlyn answered. "Cool. I still don't know what I'm going to do," Franny told them. "How about we work together on something?" Nate suggested. "Sure," Franny answered. "Well, Mitchie and I have to work on vocals for our performance, so see you later!" Shane said. "Jase! Let's work on our guitar playing!" Ella exclaimed! "Rock on!" Jason said. "Oops, I'm late for dance with Sander! See you later!" Caitlyn said. "So, you want to write a song? –Just for the two of us?" Franny asked. "Always," Nate answered.

* * *

Ah, good ending. Now, tell me: What should Nate and Franny sing? What song should Ella and Jason battle to? We obviously know that Shane and Mitchie need to sing 'This Is Me,' so tell me what you want, what you really, really want! Haha.

**REVIEWWWWW!! And please give me some ideas for next chapter!**

**ROCK ON!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so this isn't really a chapter, it's more of a notice! I'm not sure if I should continue this story, because my other stories are doing a lot better than this one. If you want me to stop writing, tell me. If you want me to continue, tell me. Give me ideas because I had one review for the last chapter and I guess it'll continue until after Final Jam, that is, if you want me to continue! Just tell me and check out my other stories!**

**You rock!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I was really caught up in my other stories! So, one review for chapter 7, huh? You're so nice. No, I'm just kidding! I'm not that great of a writer anyways. Okay, I should stop and give you a chapter already!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Camp Rock, I'd put in Jason and Big Bird! (If you don't get that, read my other stories!)**

**Dedicated to: serenity1806! You reviewed!**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_"Hey, what are you guys going to do for Final Jam?" Franny asked. _

_"Well, Mitchie, Cait, and I will be performing together," Shane answered. _

_"Ella and I are going to have this extreme guitar battle! Ella is really good! I'm amazed!" Jason answered. _

_"Well, other than performing with Mitch and Shane, I'm going to do a dance number with Sander," Caitlyn answered. _

_"Cool. I still don't know what I'm going to do," Franny told them. _

_"How about we work together on something?" Nate suggested. _

_"Sure," Franny answered. _

_"Well, Mitchie and I have to work on vocals for our performance, so see you later!" Shane said. _

_"Jase! Let's work on our guitar playing!" Ella exclaimed. _

_"Rock on!. Jason said._

_"Oops, I'm late for dance with Sander! See you later!" Caitlyn said. _

_"So, you want to write a song? Just for the two of us?" Franny asked. _

_"Always," Nate answered._

* * *

Franny smiled and they went to the beach to write. While they were writing, Mitchie and Shane were being stalked by Tess. She was by the window listening to the song and writing down the lyrics. Nate, Franny, Caitlyn, and Ella were walking by and saw Tess. Franny raised her eyebrows and got out her cell phone. She texted something to Mitchie.

"What are you up to?" Nate asked.

"You'll see," Franny smirked.

Inside, Mitchie read her new text message and showed it to Shane. Nate, Franny, Ella, and Cait hid behind the bushes, watched, and waited. "Hey, Shane, let's sing that one song we wrote last night!" she said.

"Oh, that song, okay!" Shane happily obliged. "Ready?"

Mitchie nodded and they sang.

_**Tess Tyler's really mean, **_

_**Really mean, Really mean,**_

_**Tess Tyler's really mean,**_

_**And should get away from the window!**_

_**She should stop writing down, writing down, writing down,**_

_**She should stop writing down,**_

_**Cuz we're coming out right**_

"NOW!" they shouted and came out of the cabin.

"AH! You're such FREAKS! Seriously!" Tess yelled.

"No, we're spies," Franny said, coming out of the bushes.

"No, I think you're freaks," Tess said, sticking to her story.

"Umm... well... We think you're a freak, too!" Caitlyn said in a fake cheery tone.

Tess did the hand signs for W.E.M.L.

"What is that?!" Caitlyn asked, frustrated.

"She said 'Whatever, Major Loser," Ella translated. "But I honestly think she's talking to herself!"

"I second that motion!" Nate added.

Tess glared. "You are SO going to pay!" she said.

"Whatever," Mitchie said.

Tess walked away and every started laughing. "That was so serious!" Franny said.

"Dang! Maybe we are spies!" Nate added.

"Totally!" Ella and Caitlyn added.

"Well, let's get back to work spies!" Shane said.

"Oh? PRANK time?" Mitchie emphasized.

"Exactly," Shane smirked.

* * *

**Okay, that was a short chapter, but forgive me! I'm kind of hungry right now! I also need suggestions for Final Jam! Check out the end of chapter 7 for what I need! Thanks for reading and read my other stories, check out my poll, and REVIEW! I love you!**


End file.
